


drink

by huggableashton



Series: chubby joshler oneshots [7]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Chubby Tyler, Fat Tyler, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huggableashton/pseuds/huggableashton
Summary: tyler finds a weird drink that causes him to... change a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler headed into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. He had been working on some songs at home, but decided to take a little break. 

When he opened the fridge, he furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that there wasn’t any water... and he had just put some bottles in this morning. In fact, he quickly realized that there weren’t any drinks in the fridge. No juice, Red Bull, or anything. 

He frowned and closed it, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. Josh was going to be out most of the day, but had said he would do some food shopping on his way home. Tyler sent him a quick text to stock up on drinks. He didn’t know if Josh had cleared the fridge or if he just didn’t realize that they were completely out of everything — though he could’ve sworn they had plenty when he checked earlier at breakfast. 

He decided not to dwell on it, instead going to the cupboard and grabbing a glass. He turned to move to the sink to fill it up, but stopped when he saw a single bottle on the counter. He set the glass down and picked up the bottle, looking it over. He didn’t know what it was; there wasn’t a label. It looked to be like some kind of soda. Even though he knew water was the healthier option, the soda felt ice cold in his hands, and that’s exactly what he had come downstairs for. 

Tyler shrugged and opened it, taking a small sip. The flavor felt like it exploded in his mouth, it was _that_ good. Tyler smiled a bit as he took another sip. He didn’t quite know what it tasted like, but all he knew was that it was quite possibly the greatest drink he ever had. 

He continued to drink it as he headed back upstairs, finding that he couldn’t resist it. It seemed addicting... 

By the time he was sitting back at his keyboard, there were only a few gulps left. 

He pouted, but couldn’t resist finishing it right then. Once done, he tossed the bottle aside and looked over the music he was writing, trying to regain his focus. It took him a bit to get the drink off his mind, he honestly really wanted another one. Eventually he had begun to refocus on his music, becoming suddenly inspired as he started to play and write. 

After a few minutes he heard his tummy rumble loudly and he suddenly felt really full. 

He burped quietly as he put a hand on his stomach and looked down, seeing that he looked pretty bloated. 

_Man, I guess I drank that way too fast or something,_ he thought. 

He tried to focus on the music again, but now all he had on his mind was his stomach. It was incredibly uncomfortable, so he set down his pen and started to rub it, hoping it would settle down. 

After a few minutes it started to feel a little better, but then something else happened. 

All of a sudden Tyler felt his hands moving away from each other and a sudden tightness at his waist. Confused, he looked down and saw his belly expanding in front of him, causing his shirt to ride up. It seemed like his stomach was instantly turning into fat, and he couldn’t believe it. 

He felt around and found out that he now had love handles quickly forming and hanging over the waistband of his jeans. 

At that, he was hit with the sudden realization of how tight the seat of his jeans were, and he then recognized that his whole body was growing, not just his tummy. 

His eyes widened as his new belly grew outwards, feeling incredibly tight in his jeans. He was growing fast though, so the tightness didn’t last long as the button on his jeans burst off and hit the wall. 

His belly oozed outwards then, now resting on his lap. As he looked harder, he saw that his thighs were straining the seams on his jeans. 

He held his breath as he continued to feel himself get bigger, closing his eyes and slapping himself in the face, hoping this was all just a crazy dream. But no, he continued to feel his clothes get tighter to the point that they hurt, and suddenly the seams on his jeans split all around his ass and his now-thunder thighs. 

The sound of the rips caused Tyler to open his eyes, not believing that this was actually real. He was frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. He almost believed that if he stayed as still as possible it would stop. 

But his shirt continued to move upwards as his belly spread across his thighs, heading towards his knees. He now had a soft chest; moobs filling his shirt and cutting into his skin. His shirt wasn’t even covering anything at this point, and finally burst off his body. 

The weight seemed to come even quicker after that, his belly starting to drop between his knees as he felt his butt grow across the small stool he was seated on, whining deep in his throat because he knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

His boxers were stretched behind belief as he continued to get fatter before they finally ripped off his body. 

Tyler looked down, feeling his double chin wobble, surprised that he could only see his huge gut in front of him and nothing else. 

A sound suddenly caught his attention, and he listened carefully so he could hear it again. He groaned when he realized what he was hearing was the creaking of the stool, obviously not built to handle that much weight. 

It was only a few more seconds of growing until it snapped beneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. Luckily he was soft enough that it barely hurt, but he was just hoping and praying that that was finally the end of this. 

Tyler just about started crying when he realized it wasn’t over, and he continued to feel his big belly grow, feeling rolls appear all over his body, and even feeling his ass continue to spread beneath him. 

He knew he had gained several hundred pounds, and he was just hoping it would stop soon. 

Suddenly he heard what sounded like the front door open and close. 

“Hey, Ty! Baby, I’m home,” Josh called from downstairs. 

Tyler’s eyes widened. How was he going to explain this to Josh?


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler was debating on calling out for Josh or not. What if he didn’t recognize him?? He also was still growing, so he had no idea what to even do. 

Still, he could hear Josh continuing to call his name before he heard his footsteps coming up the stairs and head towards the studio. 

Tyler held his breath and closed his eyes as he felt his belly inch past his knees and another roll formed on his hips. 

As soon as he heard the door squeak open, a loud gasp was heard and a shout of, “Oh my god!” 

Josh immediately rushed over and kneeled beside his boyfriend. “Tyler...? Is that you?! What the hell happened?” 

Tyler grumbled, “I don’t know, I— I found a drink in the kitchen and it didn’t have a label! I drank it and _this _happened. I don’t know why!”__

__Josh watched in disbelief as Tyler grew right before his eyes. Tyler’s double chin had grown into a third, and he couldn’t even lower his arms anymore because his hips had become so wide._ _

__Tyler suddenly felt so self-conscious and uncomfortable from Josh’s staring, and he felt a few tears prick his eyes, sniffling._ _

__That finally caused Josh to snap out of it. “Oh, baby... don’t cry,” Josh frowned and wiped the tears from his boyfriend’s face. “We’ll figure this out, I promise.”_ _

__Tyler nodded and realized something... he couldn’t feel himself growing anymore! He cleared his throat, “I, um... I think it stopped.”_ _

__Josh nodded. “Okay, well, let’s try to get you up then,” he said, looking over Tyler’s new body._ _

__Let’s be honest, it took a long time. Neither of them were used to that amount of weight, so Tyler had no chance of even walking by himself. They took it slow though, and although it took an insane amount of time and a lot of pacing, they eventually were able to get Tyler standing, although he was very wobbly._ _

__That’s when Josh figured out that Tyler wasn’t even just shirtless— he was naked. The thought that popped into his head was oddly mesmerizing, as he thought that Tyler must have burst out of his clothes._ _

__Nevertheless, he giggled and lightly smacked Tyler’s bare butt, watching as it jiggled. “Nice ass, Ty,” he smirked._ _

__Tyler’s face immediately went red. “Oh, shut up,” he grumbled, “just get me to our room so we can figure this out.”_ _

__Josh nodded at that and they took it slowly one step at a time to the doorway. Again, it took a while, but eventually they made it. Once they did though, they realized with Tyler’s size they couldn’t make it through the door together. So Josh steadied Tyler before walking through first and then leading the bigger boy out. Tyler was surprised when he felt his hips brush against the doorframe._ _

__“Geez, Ty,” Josh mumbled._ _

__To which Tyler replied, “I don’t want to hear it. We’re going to figure out what happened and I’m going to be back to the way I was.”_ _

__Josh nodded, though he was doubtful. Tyler’s story was confusing to him. I mean... a magic soda? Obviously it had to be true, because when he left this morning he could still pick up his boyfriend with no effort. But still... to find an explanation and reverse whatever happened? Unlikely._ _

__After a lot of trouble and huffing and puffing between the two of them, they finally made it to their bedroom. Tyler groaned when he was finally able to sit down, having starting to sweat a lot from all of that movement._ _

__He was about to lay down, but Josh stopped him. “Wait— before you lay down, I think we need to do one thing.”_ _

__Tyler gave him a confused look before he quickly left, but returning in seconds with the scale they kept in the bathroom. Tyler immediately started to decline._ _

__“No— no! Absolutely no. I will not get on that thing,” Tyler strictly said while shaking his head back and worth wildly, his chubby chin jiggling._ _

__“Oh, come on!” Josh begged, “You expect to suddenly get this big and me not want record of how much you weigh? I’m curious, dude! Please?”_ _

__Tyler groaned and gave in, not being able to say no to Josh. “Fine,” he said as Josh cheered and helped him stand again. “But I’m not looking at my reflection if you bring a mirror up to me, got it?”_ _

__“Got it,” Josh laughed and let Tyler step up on the scale._ _

__Tyler looked down to see the number, feeling his chins fold under one another, but was shocked to find he couldn’t even see the scale — just a big, doughy belly._ _

__“So... how much?” Tyler asked, growing curious now as well._ _

__Josh bit back a laugh as he realized that Tyler couldn’t see it, and then bent down to look at the number, his face looking full of surprise when he stood back up straight. “Dude...” he muttered._ _

__“What? How much?!” Tyler pleaded. He figured it was a lot, but... exactly how much is a lot?_ _

__“427...” Josh told him as he helped him sit back down._ _

__Tyler was stunned. No wonder he could barely fit through the door. “Um... wow. I think I’m gonna sleep for a bit... clear my head. Would you be willing to go out again to get me some clothes that fit?” He looked up at Josh with begging eyes._ _

__Josh nodded. “Of course, babe. I got you. We’ll figure this out once you’re rested,” he said before kissing Tyler on the forehead._ _

__Tyler smiled softly and laid back on the bed, drifting off to sleep._ _

__

__******_ _

__

__A week had passed and they haven’t been able to figure out anything. Tyler must have repeated the story to Josh a hundred times, but Josh always ended up distracted while playing with Tyler’s belly (which Josh always admitted was kind of fun— and Tyler would never admit that he agreed)._ _

__With Tyler’s fat body also came a huge appetite change. Josh could hardly keep up with how hungry his boyfriend was now, he was always cooking or running out for food. Tyler felt really bad, but he couldn’t help it. And Josh always offered anyway. As soon as the boy heard even the quietest rumble from his gluttonous boyfriend’s gut, he was off to the kitchen._ _

__Since he could barely move on his own, because he still hadn’t been able to get used to his weight, Tyler had a lot of free time, so he was on his laptop desperately searching for anything that could give them clues to help what happened to him. But he couldn’t find anything. Tyler even had requested that Josh fetch the empty bottle from the studio room so he could look it over in case there was some kind of label or number he had missed. But Josh couldn’t find it — it had disappeared._ _

__Josh wouldn’t admit it because he knew Tyler would be annoyed about it, but he had really grown to love his new body. Little did he know, Tyler actually agreed._ _

__But one night later that week, something changed._ _

__It had to of been between 1am and 2am (Tyler and Josh had both recently fallen asleep again because of Tyler had just finished another midnight “snack” — hint: an entire small chocolate cake is _ **not**_ a snack), but something had woken Tyler up again — luckily (or not so lucky) not the rumblings of his stomach. Well... it may have ended up being something from his stomach. _ _

__Tyler blinked his eyes open as he felt... something. Once he had become a little more awake, he shot up (but not really sitting up—couldn’t do that with a stuffed belly). He gasped as he both saw and felt his belly grow even more fat and peek out of the insanely large shirt Josh had bought him. It was just like when he had the drink— he was growing quickly. At least this time he wasn’t wearing any restricting pants, just boxers, but those were getting to feel tight too._ _

__Tyler looked towards Josh, who was snoring and sleeping pretty close to the edge of the bed. Tyler almost rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s position, but he knew Josh moved a lot in his sleep._ _

__“Josh,” Tyler said, trying to keep calm._ _

__The boy didn’t budge._ _

__“Josh...” Tyler tried again as his hips grew fatter, and he felt his ass grow softer beneath him._ _

__Still nothing. Damn this boy and his heavy sleeping._ _

__“Josh!” Tyler shouted, and Josh yelped as he fell off the bed and onto the floor._ _

__He immediately sat up and looked around. “What happened?” He slurred sleepily._ _

__“It’s happening again,” Tyler said worriedly as he put a hand on his belly, noticing how chubby his finger were getting._ _

__That seemed to wake Josh up right away and he stood up to turn on the light._ _

__“No, don’t do th—“ Tyler grumbled as the room was suddenly bright and he had a better view of himself getting bigger._ _

__Josh sat on the edge of the bed then, placing his hands on top of Tyler’s belly, feeling it grow underneath his fingers. “Geez, how long do you think this gonna go on for?”_ _

__“I don’t know,” Tyler whined and laid his head back on the pillow._ _

__They stayed like that for a bit, just watching and waiting as Tyler got even fatter. It was kind of incredible really, it just came out of nowhere._ _

__Eventually though, it did stop. It seemed to have taken about as long as the first time, so luckily it at least wasn’t longer. But... Tyler was still _huge_ now. _ _

__Josh took a deep breath as he got a good look at his boyfriend once it was over, seeing him with a grumpy look on his face being pinned down by his own fat._ _

__“You must be close to like 800 pounds now,” Josh whistled._ _

__Tyler narrowed his eyes. “I’d smack you if I could move right now.”_ _

__Josh chucked and smacked Tyler’s gut, watching how it jiggled a lot for a few seconds. Tyler completely filled their bed at this point, his shirt and boxers having already ripped off, and if they listened closely they could hear the creaks and groans that were coming from the bed not being able to handle Tyler’s huge amount of weight. Josh doubted the bed would be in tact within the hour._ _

__“Well, I guess I’ll be buying a new bed tomorrow... and,” Josh smirked, “I know you like this.”_ _

__“What?!” Tyler’s face went red._ _

__“Ty, if you were really upset about this you would be crying and yelling. And you’re not because you love being fat,” Josh chuckled. “I love it too though.”_ _

__Tyler’s face warmed up even more at that, rolling his eyes. “Shut up,” he mumbled._ _

__Josh smiled and went over to kiss Tyler on the forehead. “Try to get some sleep, okay? I’ll be downstairs sleeping on the couch. Give a holler if you need anything. Although... I think the bed breaking will probably wake me up,” he winked before leaving the room, laughing when he heard another groan from his big boyfriend._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone has requests let me know!!


End file.
